


Tense Muscles and Flying

by naturalnik95



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meet, Peter Parker - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Soulmates Feel Each Other, Spider-Man - Freeform, soft boi Peter, spider-man saves the day, spiderman - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Summary: Everyday has been a constant struggle since you started feeling your soulmate. Who could be making you feel like this and what kind of job could they have that makes you this exhausted all the time?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Tense Muscles and Flying

The first time she had ever felt him, she was seventeen. All the other kids in her school had starting making connections as soon as they had hit their teens, but she hadn’t. But she had decided she was a late bloomer. She wasn’t stressed out about it because she knew it would happen when the universe deemed it necessary. 

Y/N had been walking home from school, the tall New York buildings created a boundary around her that made her feel so safe. In her mind, the city is where she belonged. The seas of people that traveled there made her feel like she could be anyone and anything she damn well pleased.

It had been so warm and sunny that day, Y/N figured what could be the harm in letting her legs stretch a bit. She was bopping along to the music coming from her headphones and all at once, she felt like the air had been swept out of her lungs. Her eyes widened in shock and she dropped her heavy book bag to the ground with a thud. Y/N pushed her back flush against a brick wall and slid to the ground, reaching for something to steady her. Her heart was beating like crazy and her arms were shaking as all the blood rushed to her muscles. She was surprised but she knew immediately that this was being caused by him.

As people passed her on the street, they stared as if she had grown a second head. Y/N shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, and forced herself into a standing position. With her knees shaking, screaming to give out, she pushed forward with each step. Tears flooded to her eyes but she wiped them away quickly, refusing to let this get to her. The fact that she was no longer in control of her own body would not be a reason for her to cry. Y/N kept her thoughts focused on her home and her bed, and before she knew it, she was collapsing into her soft comforter. For the rest of the night, she was confined to her bed. Her muscles were tensing and releasing for hours and she just let it happen. He was the overpowering ocean and she had to learn to push and pull with him, rather than letting him drown her.

—

After five years, Y/N still had not met the man who consumed one half of her body and mind. Unlike every other person in the world, she was completely calm about this fact. Of course, she was curious about the person on the other end of every adrenaline rush or panic attack. Sometimes he would be riddled with fear, a fear that could incapacitate her. A fear mixed with guilt that would paralyze her for hours.

Y/N longed to calm that part of his, so soon after their connection had started, she had begun to take hot relaxing baths with stress-relieving salts in hopes to rest his stirring mind. She would meditate every morning and night, sending him positive thoughts to help him through the days. The two of them worked as a team, and for now, that would have to be good enough for her. But still, she wondered where he was and what he was doing. Was he looking for her?

As much as she wanted to know, Y/N had never been the type of to stress about things beyond her control. Overall, she was a pretty confident person; secure in herself and her abilities. In her world, that wasn’t very common. A world that relied on feeling your other half - your soulmate. A world that let you feel every emotional and physical thing that your soulmate was going through, 24/7. It could really take a toll on a person the longer they stayed unconnected. Every person was focused on finding the love of their life.

Y/N had never wanted that to be her only will to live. So rather than obsessing on finding her adrenaline junkie soulmate, she finished college and had gotten a good job at a small publishing house. It was a perfect distance from her beautiful New York apartment and she could spend hours reading; on the hunt for the next best-seller.

—

It was the middle of summer and the sun was hanging high in the sky today, Y/N bounced outside of the publishing house. She was ready to get changed into her workout gear and head to the little gym near her home. As she turned to head for the subway, the sun called out to her, begging her to stay out and play. Y/N stopped and stared up at the sky, letting the heat sink into her soul. That was all she needed to decide she would walk home, opting to stretch her sore legs.

She hummed along, gazing into all the little shops, making mental notes of things she would like to buy sometime in the future. Y/N was wishing now she had worn the flower skirt that was hanging in her closet. Her legs were definitely in need of some sunshine. Y/N moved to pull the earbuds out of her pocket when a large hand gripped her upper arm and yanked her into a shaded alley.

A loud squeal left her mouth in surprise but a dirty hand clamped over her lips, effectively shutting her up. Then, a gun was cocked and pointed at her head. The color drained out of her face and she felt her body shrinking back in absolute terror.

“Give me your bag now, bitch!” A masked face screamed at her, anger radiating out of the eyes.

Y/N swallowed down her fear, stood up a little taller and pulled her shoulders bag. Her heart was racing and she had to ignore her basic instinct to swing on this dirtbag. She knew it wouldn’t help anything to get into a physical altercation. This was the time to be calm and collected. “Just take the bag and be on your way. No one needs to get hurt, sir.” With that, she held out her leather bag.

Just as the mugger’s fingertips grabbed for the bag, something swung into the alley and kicked the man back into the wall. Y/N blinked a few times in surprise, recognizing her rescuer as Spider-man. She had followed his crime-fighting career over the years.

“Now that’s not very nice, is it? How about you get a job instead of harassing nice girls.” He shot a web and stuck the mugger against the side of the building. “Maybe the cops will help you get your life straightened out.” Y/N had to hold back a giggle that was bubbling in her chest.

He heard her laugh and turned to look at Y/N. She could immediately feel the pull of him, his soul. Her mouth gaped open in realization that this was him, her other half. Her soulmate was the Spider-man.

Determination flowed through his body and he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist.The second his hands touched her body, her own emotions came to the forefront of her mind. It was as if he had been expelled from her and she was on her own again. She furrowed her brows and studied his masked face for any sign that he knew her too.

“Hold on tight, beautiful.” A web shot of his hands and they flew into the air, out of the alley.

The breath was knocked out of her almost immediately. A wild laugh fell from her lips, his head whipped over to look at her. “I’ve been dying to know what this feeling was for years!” Then, they started laughing together at the thought.

Y/N tilted her head back and let the wind blow through her hair. She wanted to fling her arm out but her body wouldn’t let her move her hands off of his chest. It was as if he was a magnet, holding all her pieces together. Her world became a little more clear with him in it.

Spider-Man dropped them onto a roof a building but they stayed in each other’s arms, the universe fading around them. Their breath was ragged with excitement, the adrenaline flowing through their veins like water. Cautiously, Y/N reached her hand up to the bottom of his mask and began to lift it.

At that same moment, Spider-man backed away from her and his feelings slammed into her like a freight train. All she could feel was fear and anxiety taking over her feelings of passion and elation.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do this. You can’t know who I am.” Her heart dropped at his statement and she longed to reach out and touch him but he stayed out of her arms reach.

“Wha-what do you mean?” Y/N stammered out. “You-you’re him, though. I-I’m me. Doesn’t that mean anything?”

His head hung and she could feel the shame radiating through him. “It’s just too dangerous for you to know who I am.”

Y/N let out a sarcastic laugh and he looked over at her in awe. “That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard, Spider-man… If I knew your full name, I would use it right then and there, mister. I could get hurt everyday just doing normal stuff. .” She put her hands on her hips and stared at him with adamant look fixed on her face. “Besides, I could have taken that mugger if you hadn’t shown up.”

Spider-man burst out laughing at that, “Okay, I would have loved to see that! I can’t believe you were acting so calm. I could feel your heart beating like a thousand beats a second.” Y/N’s face flushed at that.

Y/N dropped her hands down to her sides. “Look, I’ve been waiting for five years to find you and I’m not going to let something as…small…as you being Spider-man keep me from being with you. You shouldn’t let that fear keep you from getting to know me. Besides, I’m pretty cool.” She shrugged casually and he let out a soft laugh.

“Okay… Let’s try again.” He said quietly.

Y/N brought her hands up to his mask again, moving agonizingly slow so she didn’t spook him. His breath hitched as her thumb ran against his cheek, her touch filling a space in his heart he didn’t know existed.

In a single breath, the mask was gone and Y/N was met with the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Her heart skipped as she took in the man that stood before her. His dark brown curls were like a unruly mop on his head and just one look pulled at her heartstrings. Her heart pounded as she admired the way his suit fit him. He looked at her with uneasiness, unsure of what was supposed to happen next.

He held his hand out to her, “My name is Peter. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Y/N laughed again and pulled Peter into a hug. “I’m Y/N, and I’m so glad we are finally meeting.” He pulled her against his chest tightly, the feeling that he could conquer the world with her at his side. They fit like two pieces of a puzzle - perfect.

—

Peter and Y/N had spent the rest of the evening on that roof, talking about everything that crossed their minds. He had explained about his life, his job with Tony Stark, and all of the different things he had fought.

Her heart panged at the thought that she could have lost him to some unknown creature before she even knew him. Peter immediately felt her sadness wash over him and quickly placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Y/N looked up at Peter in amazement. This boy was hers.

“Ya know, I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me over the years.” Y/N looked at him with a puzzled expression. “With all the hot baths and all of that. It really helped my anxiety. More than you’ll ever know.”

He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed his hands up and down her arm. She looked up into his eyes, the sun hitting them and creating deep pools of honey.

“I’d do anything for you, Peter. I’m glad that I finally get to know you.” She buried her head into his neck and tried to rest her beating heart.

They sat there, holding onto one another, neither one of them wanting to give this up. The warm, evening air putting them in a place of comfort until the only left to do was to move. The sun sank past the rooftops and Y/N stood up shakily. “Well, I best get home. The whole afternoon has passed in the blink of eye.”

Peter jumped up with realization and he wiped his palms on his thighs. “Oh, oh rig-right. I would, um, walk you home but…” He gestured to the Spider-man suit. She chuckled softly and nodded.

“I don’t blame you. We might get some pretty funny looks if I was walking around hand-in-hand with the neighborhood crime fighter.” Y/N nudged his shoulder and he let out a laugh.

Peter walked her to the rooftop entrance and stood there, he could barely take his eyes off the beautiful girl standing in front of him. Y/N turned to look at him, brought herself up on her tiptoes, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Peter’s eyebrows shot up and a huge grin spread across his face.

“I’ll catch you around, Spidey.” Y/N whirled around and disappeared into the darkness that was the staircase. Leaving Peter to his own racing emotions, shooting webs across the city.

As she got ready for bed, her heart was soaring and she knew Peter’s was too. The whole day had been a big mess but she wouldn’t change it for anything. She had finally connected with her other half and now she knew why her friends pushed her so hard to find him sooner.

She finished up her bathroom routine and opened up the door, dragging her exhausted body to the bed. But she stopped in her tracks. Sitting at the top of her bed was a little brown teddy bear in a Spider-man outfit. A wide grin grew across Y/N’s face and she walked over to pick up the note attached to him.

**For the times I’m not around. So glad I get to know you, too.  
x Peter **


End file.
